nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
High Entia
The High Entias are a race of humanoid in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are one of the most ancient race of Bionis and used to live all over the Titan but are now mainly found on its head and were regarded as a myth by most Homs at the beginning of the game. Biology The High Entia are very similar to Homs in appearance. Their main visual difference is the wings of varying sizes on the side of the High Entia's heads. Those wings can allow the pure blooded member of the species to fly but since High Entia with mixed blood usually have smaller wings, they are unable to fly. High Entia have longer lifespans than Homs, with the elderly reaching three to four centuries. They are also capable of using Ether without any catalyst of any sort, by gathering it from the atmosphere around them. The High Entias seen in the game are actually the result of breeding with Homs on multiple generation in order to get rid of what they call the Telethia gene. The High Entia were originally nothing more than Telethia that were given mistakenly given sentience by Zanza and if they are exposed to high quantity of ether, they will revert back to their primal forms and instincts before starting to destroy all life regardless of what it is by absorbing their ether. When the ancient saw how mad Zanza became, they started to breed with Homs and slowly removing the Telethia gene. By the time of the game, only pure blooded High Entias will transform into Telethia if exposed and according to the progenitor of the Antiqua, it would have taken eight generation after Melia to remove the gene completely. Relationships The High Entia are the most technologically advanced civilization on Bionis. High Entia are very aloof and prefer not to engage in other races' wars and battles. As such, they were not present during the first Battle of Sword Valley. Their existence was kept a secret to most Homs and are regarded as mythical. However, Nopon are knowledgeable about them and Chief Dunga appears to be good friends with Melia and the imperial family. A small Nopon population is also seen in Alcamoth. It is revealed that there is some ethnic diversity on their society, with High Entia taking in Homs partners. Because of this, there are many half High Entia, half Homs in their city, with shorter wings as their trademark. However, no Homs are discovered during the party's stay in Alcamoth aside from Alvis. It is shown during the epilogue that the High Entia under the leadership of Melia started to live alongside every other race of Bionis and the Machina in Colony 9 after the creation of a new world by Shulk. Culture Habitat The High Entia once lived almost everywhere on Bionis and ancient ruins of their civilization can be found in Colony 9, Satorl Marsh, Valak Mountain and Eryth Sea. They eventually started to put the purity of their bloodline before all and became an isolationist society and left most regions to avoid having to deal with the problems of the other races. They are eventually forced to leave Alcamoth when all of the pure blooded High Entias start to transform into Telethia and ravage the capital. The High Entias are then seen as refugees in the Makna Forest and in Colony 6 as well as Satorl Marsh. Like all other sentient species in Xenoblade Chronicles, they live in Colony 9 after Zanza's death. Imperial Family The Imperial family of the High Entia is known as the Antiqua bloodline. They are the descendants of the 1st emperor who would later be known as the "Progenitor" started his plot to remove the Telethia gene from their genetic pool. After that, the imperial family started to take two spouse named the First and Second Consort. This was made to add more Homs traits to the High Entia species with the ultimate goal to remove their ability to turn into Telethia. The current Emperor choose its heir regardless of gender or any order of succession, this is shown when Melia is designed as the next Empress regardless of the existence of her older brother who would have been emperor if those two parameters mattered. Blood Status Most High Entia are pure-blooded, and part-Homs have never been numerous. Despite the longstanding official program of the Emperor marrying a Homs as his Second Consort, there is a High Entia social stigma in showing signs of Homs ancestry, which is why Melia initially always veiled her noticeably short wings (this also had the effect of having people initially confuse her for an ordinary Homs). Many High Entia, such as Yumea, Tyrea, and Lesunia, are openly racist against those who are not pure High Entia. Lesunia goes as far as refusing to hold a conversation with anyone who is not, although this changes during the "Believing Again" quest. When Tyrea is revealed to be part-Homs despite having a pure-blooded appearance, Melia explains that many part-Homs retain all their superficial High Entia traits, including full-length wings on their ears. As demonstrated by the surviving High Entia documented in the Affinity Chart, these High Entia also live lives just as long as pure-bloods. As shown with Don Argentis and Tyrea, blood purity remains a highly relevant cultural construct among the surviving High Entia, even though there are no pure-bloods remaining who haven't become Telethia. After being invited to Colony 6, Don Argentis readily admits his family is part-Homs. But Tyrea is deeply "accultured" as a pure-blood, and she can never admit that she is not one even after having learnt it herself from her birth mother Yumea, and then even surviving the transformation event intact when Yumea did not. She even continues to regard Melia as filthy, even while giving Melia grudging thanks for ending Yumea's suffering. Lorithia is a special case, her blood-purity is unknown but is still respected by pure-blooded High Entias and even more by the Bionite Order who hold her in high regards due to her being one of Zanza's three disciples. Probably thanks to her powers as on of Zanza's disciple, she is able to resist becoming a Telethia when exposed to ether but even if this was supposed to mean that she is of mixed blood, she is able to become a Telethia at will and retain her sanity while doing so, which imply that Zanza's powers has something to do with her "strange" condition. Characters who are High Entias Important characters *Melia - playable character and heir to the throne, eventually become Empress. *Kallian Antiqua - Melia's older brother and her regent after she decide to follow the party. *Sorean Antiqua - Emperor of the High Entia, leave the throne to Melia after his death. *Lorithia - One of Zanza's three disciple. *Tyrea - Kallian's half sister and Yumea's daughter. *Yumea - The first consort and the mother of both Tyrea and Kallian. Enemies The following High Entia are fought during the course of the story. All of them are Story-Event enemies. *Guard Entia *Lorithia *Scout Entia *Tyrea *Wizard Entia Fate of the High Entia Zanza's abrupt transformation of the pure-blooded High Entia into Telethia plunged their society into chaos. Most transformed, some died during the chaos of the event, some survived as unchanged High Entia but became refugees, and the fates of some were unknown. Alcamoth was evacuated and became infested with Telethia. Telethia * Arielle * Donnis * Galdo * Galvin * Kaelin * Kallian * Lecrough * Lesunia * Ricoth * Vol'aren * Yumea Died * Lar'shen * Naroth * Ruthan Missing * Caul * Lunara * Merisa * Mir'leiz Survivors In addition to named characters, various anonymous High Entia refugees can be found in various places of refuge around Bionis. Eryth Sea * En Argentis (if not at Colony 6) * Jarack * Miriall * Shalen * Talia * Teelan (if rescued from Alcamoth) * Vidian (if rescued from Alcamoth) Frontier Village * Atael * Cian * Don Argentis (if not at Colony 6) Refugee Camp * Elior * Talonyth (if not at Colony 6) * Ma'crish (if not at Colony 6) Colony 6 * Yumea's Maid (if defeated Mysterious Telethia) Satorl Marsh * Rozeal * Scarlen * Jer'ell (if not at Colony 6) * Zel Argentis (if not at Colony 6) Valak Mountain * Kurralth * Zain * Yura (if not at Colony 6) Colony 6 Migrants Seven High Entia NPCs can be invited to the Colony 6. More details about how inviting them to the Colony are found on their individual pages. *Don Argentis *En Argentis *Jer'ell *Ma'crish *Talonyth *Yura *Zel Argentis Category:Xenoblade species Category:High Entia